What's In A Song?
by scientistX
Summary: Okay, the team ends up in a contest with Eckhart. Did I metion that it's a singing contest? Chapter five has been redone and chapter six is here! Please Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X.... I just got this idea and thought that it would be really funny!

Rating: G

Author's Note: Please read and review!!! If you want to suggest a song for someone to sing tell me in a review. If anyone has ideas for Adam or Jesse please tell me- I can't think of anything for them to sing!:) Also, just so you know stuff in these [ ] are just me talking to you. Did I forget anything? Guess not, well enjoy!! Did I forget to say that love reviews? Especially the good ones- those are the best!

WHAT'S IN A SONG?

The Mutant X team was sitting in the rec room watching an X- Men two preview. All of a sudden the computer in the other room starts beeping, signifying that someone was contacting them. 

"Jesse, go get that," says Shalimar not taking her eyes off the t.v.

"I'm not getting that. You go get it Brennan," Jesse said addicted to the t.v also.

"I would, but I think that Emma would much rather like to get it," said Brennan.

Emma, now mad at Brennan, decided that instead of asking someone else to answer it she would use her telempathy on him to make it so that he thought that he could not see or hear the t.v.

"Emma, no fair, I was just kidding, please it was just getting to the good part let me see." pleads Brennan.

All of a sudden there is a yell from the medical lab where Adam was working, as always.

"Are any of you planning on getting up and answering that? That is probably a new mutant that needs our help" Adam said as he walked into the rec room. When no one answered him he walked over to the t.v. and turned it off.

"Hey! What are you doing? Adam, come on turn it back on." Jesse asks Adam.

"Adam, you do know that I can make you turn that back on, don't you?" said Emma.

"It will go back on when someone answers the computer." Adam tells them.

"Fine, I will," said Brennan getting up to go to the other room.

Brennan walked towards the computer to answer it hoping that he was not missing an exciting part of the preview. He reached the computer and answered it. All of a sudden Proxy Blue popped up and started talking.

"I have a message for you." she stated.

"Okay, so tell me already." Brennan said hoping that this would not take that long. Proxy Blue had a reputation for making everything as hard as she could.

"My message is not just for you, but the rest of your team as well. They need to be here before I tell you."

"Proxy, we are trying to watch a show on t.v. and could this wait for later?" 

"Brennan Mulwray, where are your manners? Let me guess- you are watching the X- Men two preview?" she says sarcastically.

"Well...yeah we were, and we were liking it until you came and interrupted us."

"Which would explain why it took so long for you to answer me,"

"Yeah, just a minute." Brennan says and then calls the rest of the team to come.

When the Mutant X team finally arrived Proxy Blue told them that they had been invited to an 'invitation only' singing contest. And that they were expected to come.

"Proxy, how do we know that this isn't just Eckhart and his men trying to capture us with some fake version of you?" Adam asked Proxy.

After Proxy Blue had proved to the team that she was real she told them that there would be a prize for the winner (s).

"In case you were wondering this is only for new mutants. And you had better start practicing- the contest is tomorrow afternoon at the Enterprise Mall." Proxy told them. She asked them to fill out a form to say that they would show up she logged herself out and disappeared.

"So, Adam do you think this is for real?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, it's real and if you guys want to go I'm willing to let you," Adam told the team.

"You know, Adam, if I remember right when I first came here you had a pretty good singing voice. You could come with us and try to win...That is if you are not afraid of one of us beating you!" said Shalimar.

"Fine you guys can count me in," said Adam.

With this the team went to their rooms and started practicing for the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X Meanwhile at Genomex- about the same time X

Eckhart had gotten a message that said about the same thing. Except that Proxy Blue had told Eckhart that Adam was going to be there and that this was his chance to finally beat Adam at something. Eckhart immediately called an alert for all of Genomex which said that anyone that had any musical talent would be needed the following afternoon. He told them about the contest and told them that if any of them were to win he would immediately give them a raise- a BIG raise. Then Eckhart got started on practicing his own songs that he thought he might sing. [Eckhart singing??? Now that has GOT to look funny!]

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE IS THIS EVER GOING TO BE FUN TO WRITE!!! HMM... NEXT CHAPTER WILL WHEN THE TWO GROUPS GO TO THE MALL...AND SEE EACH OTHER AND THE CONTEST BEGINS!!!! WHO WILL SING THE FIRST SONG??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF I GET SIX REVIEWS IN ONE DAY I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN TWO DAYS!!!


	2. Dancing in the Street!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X. 

Rating: PG (for curse words)

Author's Note: This chapter should be funny!! I hope you like this chapter. Remember, if you would like to suggest a song for someone to sing just tell me in a review. Please read and Review! Please? Also what's after these *** tell you information like what people are wearing, what they are doing, or what someone in the audience is saying. Enjoy! 

What's in a Song??

Dancing n the Street!

X The next day X

Mutant X was leaving Sanctuary so that they would not be late for the contest. Shalimar and Emma had packed about five pairs of clothes each, saying that they would need them for their songs. They also had brought money in hopes that some of the stores would be open so that they could maybe buy something else. Jesse, Brennan, and Adam had gotten dressed up, but nothing fancy. As they boarded the Double Helix Adam set it for Auto Pilot and they all practiced on the way there.

X The Mall X

As they landed on the roof of the mall they got out and went into the mall- from the roof's entrance. Inside they saw about ten people there- not enough people for a contest thought Adam. All of a sudden about half of the G.S.A. showed up with Eckhart leading them. Oh man. It was a trap thought Adam. But then Eckhart walked up to the Mutant X team and said to Adam, "It will be fun to beat you for once, Adam. I am going to kick your ass!"

"Oh really? What makes you so sure? I'm ready to open a can of whoop-ass on you!" said Adam secretly happy that it had not been a trap, but also because he was planning on beating Eckhart.

"HA! Like you have a chance of that with everyone with any musical talent from the G.S.A. on my team!" said Eckhart before walking away to the stands with his nose turned up.

Emma and Shalimar were barely able to keep from laughing, and Jesse and Brennan were looking at Adam weirdly. All of a sudden a lady came on stage and announced that the rules were as follows: 

1. NO profanity.

2. You can enter as many times as you like and in the categories of solo, duet, or group.

3. You may use your powers, as long as you do not cause any damage to the building.

4. The winner of each category will get $100,000!

5. You can change the words to songs, if it would better fit your purpose.

This set off a bunch of people who just became more intent on winning. About five minutes later the Mutant X team was up on stage having beat the G.S.A. there. The announcer, whose name was Mrs. Smith, said "Mutant X will be singing first with Dancing In The Street and they say 'Beat this Eckhart!' and let's begin!"

**The team runs out onto the stage from their seats in the stands and Jesse and Brennan are wearing loose blue jeans with plain white tee shirts with black leather jackets on top. Adam is wearing black jeans, a black tee shirt, and a black leather jacket. Shalimar and Emma are both wearing black flared jeans with white tee shirts and shiny black leather jackets. They are all wearing black sunglasses.

Brennan:

Calling out around the world

Are you ready for a brand new beat

Emma:

Summer's here and the time is right

For dancing in the street

*** Brennan is standing behind all of them and is using his electricity to flare out and look like firecrackers.***

Adam:

They're dancing in Chicago

Down in New Orleans

***Shalimar and Jesse are paired up and Brennan and Emma are paired up and are dancing.***

Jesse:

Up in New York City

All we need is music, sweet music

*** Shalimar and Emma both do aerials, criss-crossing each other.***

Shalimar:

There'll be music everywhere

There'll be swinging, swaying, records playing

***Emma goes from Jesse, to Brennan, to Adam and ending with a lean-back kick.***

All:

Dancing in the street

Jesse:

Oh it doesn't matter what you wear

Just as long as you are there

***Shalimar and Emma pretend to have to drag Brennan and Adam out.***

Brennan:

So come on ev'ry guy grab a girl

Ev'rywhere around the world

***Jesse grabs Shalimar and Adam takes Emma's hand.***

All:

They'll be dancing

They're dancing in the street

Emma:

It's an invitation across the nation

A chance for folks to meet

Shalimar:

There'll be laughing, singing, music swinging

Dancing in the street

***Jesse and Brennan do back flips while Adam and Emma dance.***

Jesse:

Philadelphia, PA

Baltimore and D.C. now

Adam:

Can't forget the Motor City

All we need is music, sweet music

***Jesse and Brennan do back flips again and Emma and Shalimar do aerials again.***

All:

There'll be music everywhere

There'll be swinging, swaying, records playing

Dancing in the street

Shalimar:

Oh it doesn't matter what you wear

Just as long as you are there

Brennan:

So, come on ev'ry guy grab a girl

Ev'rywhere around the world

***Shalimar and Jesse dance together and Adam and Emma dance together.***

Emma:

Dancing....

They're dancing in the street

***Shalimar goes from dancing with Brennan to dancing with Jesse, and seems reluctant when going to Adam.***

Adam:

Way down in L.A.

Every day

All:

Dancing in the street!

The song is done and the crowd starts clapping wildly. The team takes a bow while Eckhart starts firing a bunch of his employees that are clapping.

"You, you, and you are fired! What are you guys doing? STOP CLAPPING!!! All of you will be fired if you do not stop clapping!!" yelled Eckhart to his employees. This last comment stopped several of the people clapping.

X Back in the stands. X

"Hey, Brennan can you see who is next?" Shalimar asked.

"Um, yeah, but I don't think you wanna know." Brennan answered.

Just as Shalimar were about to ask why Emma started laughing uncontrollably. 

"Emma are you okay?" asked Adam worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a vision... of Eckhart singing" Emma said once she was able to stop laughing long enough to talk and before she burst out laughing again.

"Well, what does he sing?" asked Shalimar. Emma (who now has tears in her eyes) just shakes her head and all she can say is "Get a camcorder."

"What's that supposed to mean" says Shalimar to Brennan as Adam brings out a camcorder from who knows where.

"Well it looks like you don't have to wait that long, cause Mrs. Smith is on the stage announcing the next person." said Brennan.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY Y'ALL, HOW'D YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER??? IF YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS FUNNY JUST WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN ECKHART GETS TO SING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP? FIVE REVIEWS IN ONE DAY WILL CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO APPEAR THE NEXT DAY!!! JUST REVIEW ME PLEASE!!! THANK Y'ALL AND GET READY TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. One

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X....But I can dream, can't I?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: This took a while, but I couldn't find the lyrics to the song that Eckhart sings, and then I had to work really hard ice skating for my figure skating competition! So, this chapter is finally done! Yes!! I get to work on the next chapter! Please review! Thanks! Oh, and make sure that you read the warning BEFORE you read the story.  
  
WARNING: Do not eat or drink anything while reading, and if you have to go the bathroom, PLEASE do so before reading any further. This is for your own safety, so obey.  
  
Author's Note 2: When I write these **** on the right side it means what someone is thinking- whoever's name is in between the ***. This will explain some of the lines. Also M. M. stands for Mason's Minions and they sing the backups for Eckhart's songs. This takes place before Eckhart is in stasis.  
  
What's In a Song???  
  
One  
  
"Next we have Mason Eckhart singing 'One' and he says, and I quote 'This is for Adam, for leaving Genomex.' and here we go!"  
  
Adam now got the camcorder ready and Emma had finally controlled her fits of laughter. Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse were waiting eagerly for Eckhart to start singing. Eckhart walked onto the stage with a microphone wearing his normal clothes with his white lab coat over them.  
  
Eckhart:   
  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one ***Yes, two- Adam made number two at Genomex***  
It's the loneliest number since the number one  
  
  
No is the saddest experience you'll ever know ***When Adam said No he wouldn't stay at Genomex***  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know ***When Adam said Yes he was leaving***  
'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
One is the loneliest number, worse than two ***Yes, it worse being alone here at Genomex than when Adam was here***  
  
It's just no good anymore since he went away ***Adam went away and became my enemy***  
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday  
  
One is the loneliest, number one is the loneliest  
Number one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do ***I suggest that if know someone like Adam that you don't let them out of your sight***  
One is the loneliest, one is the loneliest  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do ***It really is***  
It's just no good anymore since he went away ***Adam HAD to go away- something about morals or something***  
  
M. M.:  
Number  
  
Eckhart:  
One is the loneliest   
  
M. M.:  
Number  
  
Eckhart:  
One is the loneliest  
  
M. M.:  
Number  
  
Eckhart:  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
  
M. M.:  
Number  
  
Eckhart:  
One is the loneliest  
  
M. M.:  
Number   
  
Eckhart:   
One is the loneliest  
  
M. M.:  
Number  
  
Eckhart:  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
  
  
All of Genomex is now clapping wildly- a little bit too enthusiastically, obviously Eckhart was bribing them with something. Eckhart threw his hands up in the hair, took a bow, and walked off the stage with his backup singers behind him. Adam was in deep thought about whether or not they would be able to beat Eckhart, but was suddenly interrupted by Shalimar and Emma telling him that they would be back in a little bit that they were going to go shopping for Emma and to hold off Ms. Smith until we get back.  
  
Before Adam could answer they were already gone. Unfortunately one of the new mutants walked up on to the stage, had Ms. Smith introduce them and started singing before Adam could even get to the stage to try to stop them. Well , he thought, at lest they won't be as mad as if it were someone that they actually knew. The person had just finished singing and Adam clapped politely. The person got off the stage and Ms. Smith was waiting for another volunteer.   
  
This is the time that Emma and Shalimar came back and Emma went back stage so that she could get dressed, after she told Ms. Smith that she was going to sing next.   
  
"Singing next we have Emma deLauro singing.......?  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew, author wipes sweat from forehead, actually that wouldn't happen since our heater broke and it's got down to thirty degrees at night. This chapter was done and I was going to update it, and then I watched the season finale (which I was mad that Emma and Shalimar did not get more powers than they did) so I had to decide if Eckhart was going to sing. Next chapter what will Emma sing? PLEASE REVIEW! I need more! Really I need them - it's not a matter of wanting them anymore I HAVE to get them...PLEASE, I begging you! I'm not crazy, don't look at me like that! Well, I stop writing for now so that I can get started on the next chapter! Bye for now, and please review! 


	4. Only Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is not funny, but I can see Emma singing a song like this. Please review, and don't be to harsh on the fact that it's not funny 'cause I already know that. Next chapter will be much, much funnier, I promise. Review and vote on who should sing next! Thanks to all that reviewed- the more reviews the better!!! Read and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Only Time  
  
Emma came onto the stage wearing a black evening gown, with long sleeves and a full length skirt.   
  
"Now, Emma deLauro will be singing Only Time, by Enya," says Ms. Smith as Emma takes the microphone. She walks to the center of the stage and waits for the music to begin. She waits for her cue and starts singing.  
  
  
Emma:  
Who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
- only time  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Emma is getting glared at by Eckhart because she sounds really good. As Emma sings she notices that Eckhart is telling all of his agents something.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart shows   
- only time  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Brennan and Shalimar look at each other while Emma sings this verse with knowing faces. (Remember their almost-kiss in A Breed Apart?)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Who can day  
why your heart sighs   
as your love flies- only time  
  
And who can say  
why your heart cries  
when your love lies  
- only time  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Emma sees Adam sigh as she sings those last four lines. She ponders why as she sings. (I'll tell you guys why Adam is sighing in one of the later chapters, but I promised Genius GirlX that I would not use a part of her story idea until she posted it. It actually makes sense, her story.)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Who can say  
when the roads meet  
that love might be   
in your heart  
  
And who can say  
when the day sleeps   
if the night keeps   
all your heart  
  
Night keeps, all your heart  
  
Who can say  
if your love grows  
as your heart shows  
- only time  
  
And who can say  
where the road goes  
where the day flows,  
- only time  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
When Emma sings this verse the whole Mutant X team, minus Adam, think to themselves that Adam knows everything.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Who knows - only time  
Who knows - only time...  
  
Emma takes a bow and the crowd applauds her. Surprisingly Eckhart gives her a couple small claps, but the rest of Genomex is booing her!!! As she gets off the stage Ms. Smith asks for a volunteer to go next.  
  
  
Author's Note: Who is it? What are they going to sing? Why did Eckhart clap for Emma? This and more will be revealed! Review to vote on who sings next, and what they should sing!!! Wait and see what crazy and funny stuff happens in the next chapter!!!! Please review and vote!!!! THANKS A BUNCH!!!! 


	5. Man! I feel like a Woman!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! I fixed this chapter so that Shalimar would actually have something to do. Shalimar won!!!!!!! The song will be on the left side of the page, and what she or someone else is doing will be in the square brackets. Thanks for all the reviews!! Read and review!!!   
  
What's in a Song?  
Chapter 5: Man! I Feel Like A Woman!   
  
Shalimar got up from her seat and ran up to the stage wearing her black boob tube, leather pants, and her black leather jacket yelled for everyone to hear, "I'm going next!"  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Smith said looking slightly startled as she handed the mic. to Shal.  
  
"I'm singing Man, I feel like a Woman!" Shalimar said as she gave a nod to signify the starting of the music.  
  
Shalimar (singing)  
I'm going out tonight- I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out [Shalimar shimmies]  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout[Shalimar puts her head down and then throws it up with her hair flying]  
  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line [SH. goes and does an aerial off the stage and lands on the floor right I ain't gonna act politically correct in front of Eckhart. She then kicks his shoulders and uses him to   
I only wanna have a good time push upwards into a back flip-double barrel, landing back on the   
stage with a smirky smile  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts   
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style   
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction [SH. moves across the stage dancing until  
Color my hair-do what I dareshe comes back to the center where she  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel stops with her hands on her hips.]  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take   
The chance to get out on the town SH. does a double barrel,   
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance shakes her head, then nods it  
We're gonna let our hair hang down SH. waves her head so that her hair is flying.]  
  
The best part about being a woman [At this point most of the men are   
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and... drooling.]  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts [SH. shimmies and throws her head  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style back- waving her hair and then  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction she waves to Brennan and the  
Color my hair-do what I dare rest of Mutant X. The rest of the  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel crowd thinks that she is waving at  
Man! I feel like a woman! them.  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts [SH. takes off her jacket and throws it   
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style into the crowd where the males are   
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction all running to get it and are   
Color my hair-do what I dare beating each other up to get it.]  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it [The fight for the jacket ended up  
Come, come, come on baby with five men knocked out.]  
I feel like a woman  
  
Shalimar ended to an incredible round of applause as she took a bow and hands the mic back to Mrs. Smith.   
  
"Well, thank you Shalimar for that wonderful performance!" Mrs. Smith said before asking for the next mutant that would be singing.  
  
  
Author's note: Hey y'all!!! I'm back. My reasons for not posting anything will be in the author's note of the next chapter. Brennan is going to sing next!!! Thank you in advance if you review!!! Bye for now. 


	6. Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! The reason for me not updating earlier is that I was feeling very depressed. Normally when I get depressed I can still write, and I DID want to write. But I wanted to kill everyone in my stories and I thought that it would not be fair to any readers if I ended my stories with everyone dying for no particular reason. So, I try not to write when I will just destroy the story, so I stayed away from my writing. But now I am back!!! And I don't even want anyone to die!! LOL :-) I will try to finish my fics to make up for the lost time. Or get them partially done. Well you guys know the drill. Review, Review REVIEW! Pleeeeease! I promise that the next chapter will be up soon so that I can start a new fic. Yeah!!!!!! Okay I am going to stop ranting now and start writing the story.  
  
What's In a Song?  
  
Hero  
  
  
  
"Next up on the stage to sing is Brennan Mulwray. He will be having a videotape playing while he sings." Mrs. Smith said to the audience as Brennan made his way up to the stage wearing blue jeans and a tight long sleeved blue shirt. (Author's Note: The video is at the bottom of the page after the asterisks. The video IS of scenes that have been on the show, but, I will say that they somehow have themselves taped for security reasons. The video is supposed to be flashes - each 'scene' lasts for about five to ten seconds each.)  
  
"Go Brennan!!" someone screamed from the audience.  
  
"Just to remind everyone one of the contest sponsors is Wal-Mart. Remember, shop Wal-Mart and save!" Said Mrs. Smith.  
  
"I will be singing Hero by Enrique Iglesias for someone that I know. I would like to thank my friend Jesse for helping me with the tape." Brennan said.  
  
Brennan (singing and the video starts****)  
Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight  
  
I can be your hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Or would you run and hide?  
Am I in to deep?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
And I can be your hero  
  
Brennan jumps off the stage and walks over to the rest of the team were Shalimar is blushing.  
  
"That was a great video if I do say so myself." Jesse says.  
  
"Yeah, it was REALLY good Brennan. Thank you." Shalimar says.  
  
"Hey, it was no problem. Jesse here helped me out a lot." Brennan replied.  
  
"Hey you guys I am going to sing next." Jesse says as he walks towards the stage. Shalimar and Brennan move closer to each other and await Jesse's song.  
  
*****The Video ****  
  
First Scene: Adam, Brennan, Jesse, Shalimar, and Emma are all at a club dancing. (Taken from the end of Lazuras Syndrome)  
Second Scene: Shalimar and Angel are both seen running and then doing front handsprings and then beating up the bad guys. (Taken from the middle of Dark Star Rising.)  
Third Scene: Shalimar is shown crying by the water garden. (Taken from the end of Fool for Love.)  
Fourth Scene: Jesse, Shalimar, and Emma are shown taking Brennan out of Ashley Elliot's body. (Taken from Lit Fuse.)  
Fifth Scene: Shalimar and Brennan are shown about to kiss when Emma calls them. (Taken from the end of A Breed Apart.)  
Sixth Scene: The whole team is shown smiling while Jesse and Toni say goodbye to each other. (Taken from In the Presence of Mine Enemies.)  
Seventh Scene: Emma is shown having the life sucked out of her by Caleb Mathias. (Taken from Lazuras Syndrome.)  
Eighth Scene: Brennan is fighting Gabriel Ashlocke and the Strand at the safehouse while Shalimar is frozen from fear of the fire. (Taken from A Breed Apart.)  
Ninth Scene: Shalimar, Jesse, Adam, and Emma are all watching as Brennan is being taken by Eckharts goons to Ggenomex. (Taken from The Shock of the New.)  
Tenth Scene: Brennan is shown in a cage with water up to his thighs trying to escape and Shalimar comes and saves him. (Taken from No Man Left Behind.)  
Eleventh Scene: Brennan is shown carrying Shalimar and flying away from a huge fire. (Taken from The Future Revealed.)  
Twelfth Scene: Brennan is holding Shalimar after Emma psi blasts her to stop Gabriel from being in her mind. (Taken from A Breed Apart.)  
Thirteenth Scene: Brennan and all the other New mutants are being let out of the cage and to safety. (Taken from I Scream the Body Electric.)  
Fourteenth Scene: Brennan walks around in Sanctuary and the team attacks him, followed by Adam telling him that they were testing him and giving him a book of poetry.)  
Fifteenth Scene: Shalimar and Brennan are playing pool and Shalimar is leaning on the table. (Taken from the end of Dancing on the Razor?  
  
  
Author's Note: Once again, I am very sorry that I have not updated earlier. Please review?!! I want to have Jesse sing next, but I am not exactly sure what he should sing. Any suggestions would be welcome. I will try my best to have the next chapter up within one week. I actually might this time because I have incentive from a friend! They helped me to stop being depressed. 


End file.
